Summer Storm
by RasenRouge
Summary: El verano es la mejor época del año para ir a la playa, divertirse y crear momentos inolvidables en compañía de aquella persona especial. Incluso Kazuya Miyuki disfrutaba enormemente de esa época del año. Sin embargo, cuando una fuerte tormenta se desata y arruina sus planes, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Es que se dejará que su día se arruine por un poco de lluvia?


Sí, sé que debería estar actualizando mi fanfic de DnA y no estar subiendo oneshots de temática sospechosa, pero es inevitable, soy un ser caprichoso y una autora que no debería meterse en tantos fandoms Un_n. Pero dejando a un lado eso, disfruten de este pequeño lima-limón. No me odien porque está cortito y tiene una OC. ¡Saludos!

 **With flavor…**

Estaba totalmente sorprendido de que alguien de su temple pudiera tener un miedo tan simple como ese y estuviera fuertemente aferrada a él, como una niña pequeña que ha hallado algo realmente aterrador en su camino y no quiere ser alejada de lo único que le proporciona seguridad.

Le miró unos cuantos segundos antes de direccionar su mirada hacia la ventana. La tormenta únicamente estaba empeorando mientras un estruendoso trueno volvía a descender, agitándolo todo y haciendo que ella se estremeciera de arriba abajo.

Estaba asustada y él no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Era la primera vez que la contemplaba así de vulnerable.

—Me cuesta creer que le tengas pavor a algo tan simple —soltó, enfocando sus castañas pupilas en ella, intentando que se concentrara únicamente en él y su burla hacia su persona.

—N-No es mi culpa —podría estar luchando por verse de lo más serena, pero el que sus manos sujetaran fuertemente los antebrazos del moreno no estaba dándole mucho crédito—. Puedo controlarme si así lo deseo.

—¿Ah sí? No lo estás haciendo muy bien —no estaba burlándose explícitamente de ella, solamente quería que se relajara y olvidara por completo su fobia.

—Deja de burlarte —se quejó, pero al poco tiempo ya se encontraba fielmente cerca de él, temblando y deseando que la tormenta pasara rápido—. Odio…las tormentas…

—Puede haber un modo muy efectivo para que dejes de pensar en la tormenta que hay allá afuera.

—Soy toda oídos —respondió cuando se recompuso de su último susto. Incluso pudo apartarse un poco de él y mirarle.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando sintió que sus labios hacían presión sobre los suyos. No quería seguir escuchando la fiera tromba que asolaba la noche y al mismo tiempo, deseaba embriagarse con el suave vaivén de sus besos tanto como le fuera posible.

Él pudo sentir de inmediato cuando su cuerpo se tensó ante la aparición de la onda de choque que tanto pavor le causaba. Pero no se detuvo con su jugueteo. Quería que se olvidara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se centrara únicamente en él, en la manera en que la besaba.

Ambos tomaron una breve bocanada de aire antes de que lo que había iniciado tan suave y delicadamente se tornara en una guerra caótica, en un encuentro feroz por establecer un ritmo dado.

—¿Todavía tienes miedo? —ella negó con su cabeza. No podía decir nada, no cuando él se había encargado de robarle el aliento. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan bueno besando?

—Kazuya… ¿Te parezco…atractiva? —no estaba esperándose un cuestionamiento como ese, por lo que no pudo responder de manera inmediata. Aunque la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios ya estaba diciéndole lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Oh, así que te interesaba saber mi opinión personal sobre tu apariencia —no iba a privarse de esos momentos en los que ella exponía sus debilidades. Ella hizo un pequeño mohín—. No tengo queja alguna sobre lo que mis ojos están viendo en este momento —¿ni por una sola vez iba a sincerarse y decir las cosas como eran, sin rodeos innecesarios?

—Nada te cuesta decir que te parezco linda, gran tonto —bueno, tampoco era algo que le molestara. De hecho, le había cogido cierto gusto al modo en que expresaba las cuestiones más simples.

Él estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero ella se encargaría de dejar sus burlescos comentarios para otro momento. Había pasado de escucharle atentamente a adueñarse de lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Era la primera vez que ella le besaba de ese modo tan desenfrenado, sin cohibiciones, como si quisiera atender únicamente a lo que él despertaba cada vez que cruzaba su espacio personal y aceleraba su pulso cardiaco. Tal vez también estaba presente ese enorme deseo de mitigar su punzante miedo.

Con cierta lentitud se dejó caer contra el suelo junto con ese peso extra que no resultaba en lo más mínimo sofocante. Al contrario, era una sensación tremendamente relajante y placentera.

Ella volvió a estremecerse, pero en esta ocasión la causa había sido totalmente diferente, pero a la vez, tan fuerte como los rugidos de la tormenta.

Se descontroló brevemente. Sin embargo, no deseaba apartar sus labios de su persona y eso era algo que él agradecía secretamente. Y se lo demostraría mientras esas curiosas manos se armaban de valor y comenzaban a inspeccionar lentamente desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus caderas, absteniéndose momentáneamente de seguir ascendiendo.

—Vas a matarme si sigues besándome de ese modo, mujer —se quejó falsamente en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de apartarse de su boca. Tal vez el problema ahora radicaba en que estaba sobre él, dejando caer toda su femineidad sobre su persona.

—Deja de ser un exagerado —chasqueó divertidamente.

Ella no era la única que podía jugar a dejar sin aliento al otro. No, por supuesto que no. Miyuki también era muy capaz de dejarla en peores condiciones y jactarse de ello con una magnifica sonrisa en ese bonito rostro suyo. Ella lo sabía de antemano y posiblemente esa haya sido su intención con las palabras que dijo.

—No eres para nada delicado —mencionó con una sonrisilla y esa mirada de lo más pícara. Ahora su mundo había girado vertiginosamente. Y era incapaz de ver algo más que no fuera esa divertida y perversa mirada de su novio.

El cosquilleo que comenzó a sentir quedó sofocado ante esas punzantes sensaciones de regodeo que emergieron en cuanto los labios del castaño consideraron la magnífica idea de probar la suavidad de su receptivo cuello.

Sus toques eran lentos, pero le permitían a ella experimentar sin problema alguno de esa suavidad y humedad que tanto le fascinaban. Él disfrutaba de cada pequeño estremecimiento que conseguía cuando decidía repetir su exploración a lo largo de tan receptivo tramo de piel.

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es verdad? —¿de qué tantas cosas pensaba jactarse el castaño esa noche? Y que sonriera de esa manera tan arrogante no estaba mejorando las cosas para ella.

—Quisiera no admitir esto abiertamente, pero…cuando sonríes de esa manera te vuelves un poco irresistible para mí —ella iba a obtener lo que deseaba en ese momento y eso era justamente sus labios.

Pudo sentir esa inminente sonrisa y deducir de inmediato que pronto haría lo que él quisiera, incluso si ella ansiaba únicamente besarle hasta que sus labios le dolieran y su respiración se tornara completamente irregular.

Ella simplemente deslizó sus manos desde sus brazos hasta llegar hasta su ancha espalda. No existía nada de malo en acariciar detalladamente esa extensa y bien trabajada zona; tampoco le molestaba juguetear con su revoltoso cabello castaño y lograr con ello, cambiar ligeramente su usual look.

Parecía divertirse, él lo notó de inmediato y dejó que continuara. Después de todo, estaba de lo más ocupado inspeccionando esas remarcadas clavículas mientras sus labios no estaban dispuestos a dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin marcar.

No sabía si considerar como ventaja que lo único que llevara puesto fuera ese bonito traje de baño con holanes o verlo posiblemente como una de las principales razones por las que su juicio empezaba a mermar y sucumbir ante la parte irracional e impulsiva que muchos hombres poseían y que solía activarse en los instantes menos adecuados.

Respiró hondamente y llevó toda su atención a su rostro, a esos grisáceos ojos que le miraban con sumo interés, travesura y una plena consciencia del rumbo que seguirían las cosas si se dejaban llevar por esos impulsos del momento.

Ambos sonrieron en perfecta armonía, como si respondieran automáticamente a un cuestionamiento que se había hecho en silencio y únicamente a través de sus miradas.

—…Hasta que te dignas a ser considerado conmigo, aunque sea en una cosa —dictaminó la pelinegra, risueña y con la clara intención de echarle en cara lo poco caballeroso que podía llegar a ser.

—Me haces ver como un rotundo patán —objetó divertido, acercando sus labios a los de ellas. Adoraba rozarlos y sentir su ígnea respiración, combinándose con la suya.

—Lo eres, pero finjo demencia para hacer que las cosas funcionen entre los dos —siseó, besando fugazmente sus labios. Él por su lado prefirió silenciarla indeterminadamente.

Sus labios se entretuvieron nuevamente con los de ella, pero sus manos no estaban en lo más mínimo quietas; no cuando existía tanta piel al descubierto que examinar.

Delineó lentamente con la yema de sus dedos la curvatura de su cintura, como si quisiera memorizarla a la perfección. Palpó con clara intencionalidad su abdomen, deteniéndose justamente donde esa alba prenda predominaba; sin embargo, su recorrido no concluiría ahí.

Desatendió sus labios, no por descortesía, sino más bien porque quería mirar cada detalle que existía por debajo de su cuello. Sí, toda esa extensión de su cuerpo que solamente un traje de baño era capaz de mostrar sin que luciera vulgar ni escandalizador.

Sonrió con enorme complacencia, con un atisbo de lujuria y deseo ante lo que podía considerar como suyo y de nadie más. Y esa simple idea aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco.

Ella le observó con enorme cuidado. No iba a negar su atractivo, ni lo jodidamente bien que se contemplaba cuando sonreía tan seguro de sí mismo; pero ahora lo que tenía totalmente su atención era lo exquisitamente bien cuidado que lucía su abdomen y lo mucho que deseaba ser estrechada por esos bien trabajados brazos.

Kazuya se percató de que le miraba y no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y eso terminó de romper la escasa cordura que aún conservaba.

Besó sus labios rápidamente y descendió lentamente hacia una zona peligrosa, hacia esa parte de su cuerpo que inconscientemente había robado su atención desde que apareció frente a él usando tan bonito bañador y que quería examinar cuidadosamente.

Se estremeció por completo en cuanto sintió esos húmedos labios rozar con una dedicación abrumadora un área tan erógena. Y le fue imposible apaciguar ese abrupto gemido en cuanto el castaño decidió que sus manos embonaban magníficamente bien ahí que le resultaría imposible no empezar a familiarizarse con algo que la enloquecía rápidamente.

Ella robó sus labios con enorme desesperación, queriendo demostrarle lo espléndidamente bien que se encontraba disfrutando de sus atenciones. Estaba pidiéndole explícitamente que no frenara y que prosiguiera con ese juego de complacencia mutua.

Tal vez había un problema con aquella prenda, tal vez únicamente deseaba deshacerse de aquello que le impedía sentir totalmente su piel contra la de él. Quizá quería contemplar cada una de las expresiones que se adueñarían de su rostro en cuanto osara besar su femineidad estando totalmente al descubierto.

Un claro gemido de placer se escapó de sus labios. Mucho más sonoro que el anterior y que se repetiría tantas veces como él así lo quisiera.

—Solamente espero que tu piel no se marque con facilidad —podía escuchar los estrepitosos que resultaban los latidos de su corazón y el desequilibrio total que vivía su respiración. Pero también apreciaba el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas, la mirada de complacencia que le dedicaba y el deseo de fundir sus labios con los suyos.

Ella le dedicó a acariciar su cabellera, cada vez más rápido, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que él llevaba sobre su cuello, sobre sus omoplatos, sobre su abdomen, sobre sus pechos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a tenerla en ese vaivén de suspiros y placer descontrolado? ¿Por qué no entendía que esas magnificas caricias estaban orillándole rápidamente a pedirle algo más que los roces de su cuerpo contra el suyo? ¿O es que estaba aguardando pacientemente a que se lo pidiera?

—Eres…realmente perverso…—no podía hacer nada por tranquilizar su agitada respiración ni por sofocar el calor que se extendía desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente a su merced y eso le parecía ridículamente excitante.

—Nada te cuesta ser sincera conmigo, Sora —una vez más apareció esa sonrisa, dispuesta a sacarle un pequeño enfado y demostrarle que continuaría jugando tanto como él quisiera hasta que le pidiera continuar.

Sus palabras habían hecho eco. Lo supo en cuanto su rostro fue alado hacia el de ella, besándole con una calma embelesadora mientras la necesidad de que su lengua inspeccionara cada pequeño recoveco de su cavidad bucal se volvía un hecho irrevocable.

Sintió la presión que ejerció en cuanto sus brazos envolvieron su espalda y le hicieron olvidarse de los escasos centímetros que le distanciaban. También experimentó sin dificultad alguna el efímero pero angustiante roce entre sus centros; un acercamiento que provocó involuntariamente un gemido de placer, un alarido de que aquella área baja estaba sobre su límite.

El castaño sonrió inherentemente ante su astuta pero bien ejecutada jugarreta. Estaba complacido con su osadía.

—No eres el único que se puede divertir, Kazuya...—le susurró tan seductoramente como pudo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo en cuanto ella decidió acariciarle por debajo de su bañador y derrocar una vez más los centímetros que les permitían sentir esa efímera libertad. No existía manera de que pudieran estar más próximos y simultáneamente pensar que no era suficiente para satisfacer esa creciente hambre que sentían el uno por el otro.

No iba a apartar su boca de la de ella, ni siquiera cuando eso complicaba la ansiedad que vivían sus manos por deshacerse de la única prenda que le impedía sentirla totalmente.

Ella no escuchó lo que dijo. Su mente se desconectó totalmente del mundo que le rodeaba en el instante en que sintió esa fuerte y persistente punzada que le cortaba la respiración y le provocaba arquear tenuemente la mayor parte de su cuerpo mientras intentaba mitigar inútilmente el dolor que comenzaba a embriagarle precipitadamente.

Sus quejas nacieron en su boca y perecieron en los labios del castaño para que pudiera olvidarse de aquella incomodidad. Ella no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse fuertemente a su espalda y dejarse envolver por los ardientes que eran sus besos mientras sentía cómo el calor en sus entrañas se volvía asfixiante y la envolvía en un estado de estupor que nunca antes había logrado vivir.

Adiós a lo que quedaba de control. Adiós a esa tenue cohibición que le impedía disfrutar de él plenamente. Hola a ese bravío oleaje de delicia terrenal.

Sencillamente no podía suprimir por más tiempo esos gemidos entrecortados, esas peticiones silenciosas que iban desde demandarle que no se apartara de ella ni un solo momento a rogarle para que mantuviera ese impetuoso ritmo hasta que todo ese calor se extinguiera totalmente de su ser.

Él no podía contenerse, no cuando escuchaba por momentos cómo su nombre se escabullía de sus temblorosos labios y le indicaban que no existía ningún otro pensamiento que ocupara su mente en ese momento. Incluso la manera en que expresaba lo bien que estaba haciéndola sentir se estaba convirtiendo irremediablemente en una tóxica adicción.

Sabía que no podía mitigar sus propios espasmos ni esa severa necesidad de exponer lo bien que se sentía estar en su interior y moverse tanto como lo creyese necesario. Estaba plenamente consciente de que su límite sería sobrepasado pronto, pero no deseaba que todo concluyera aún.

En ese último suspiro conjunto, en esa última férrea guerra desatada entre sus labios entendieron lo volátil de las emociones humanas, lo deleitable que era el dejarse llevar tanto por lo que sentían como por lo que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando estallaba esa pequeña chispa conocida como atracción fatal.

Sí, ambos comprendieron que la conclusión a la que podrían llegar a coincidir era igualmente celestial y les envolvería extrañamente en una íntima felicidad. Les ahogaría en ese extraño, pero deseable vínculo que los tornaba mucho más cercanos.


End file.
